


Possession

by ravenbringslight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, But they're both into it, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, In a messed up way, Kinda dub conny, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Thor is an asshole in this one, Tumblr Prompt, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbringslight/pseuds/ravenbringslight
Summary: Loki flirts with someone else to get Thor's attention. It works.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SatansSin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatansSin/gifts).



> For the prompt _“Possessive!Thor because Enthusiastic!Loki got a little frisky with someone and made his lover into Jealous!Thor”_

Thor stormed into the basement, shoving his way through a wall of people and noise until he spotted Loki at the back of the room. He was bent over the pool table, lining up a shot, his ass barely covered in skin tight jeans and stuck up in the air a lot higher than it needed to be. Tony was behind him, leaning over the long line of Loki’s back, guiding his hands and breathing into his ear.

“Hey asshole, get away from my brother,” Thor growled. He grabbed Tony’s shoulder and shoved him away.

“What the hell!” Tony shouted.

“Stop it!” yelled Loki.

“Both of you shut up,” Thor said through clenched teeth. Tony started towards him and Thor raised one fist threateningly. Tony backed away with his hands up.

“Hey man, it’s a free country,” Tony said. “We were just having some fun.”

“Go have fun with someone else,” Thor said. He grabbed Loki by the arm. “You. Come with me.”

He dragged Loki upstairs, back through the party, and kept going until he found an empty bedroom. He pushed Loki in and closed and locked the door behind them.

“What the fuck, Thor,” Loki said. “What is your fucking problem.”

“You are my fucking problem!” Thor roared. “What the fuck do you think you were you doing!”

“It was just some fun. Isn’t that what you’re all about? Fun?”

Thor was on Loki in two steps, gripping his upper arms so hard that there would probably be bruises there tomorrow. “You are mine,” he said, low and rough.

“No, I’m not,” Loki said softly, looking at Thor’s mouth.

“Yes,” Thor insisted. “You belong to me.”

He kissed Loki, hot and demanding. Loki held himself stiffly at first, but then his mouth yielded and he let Thor in to plunder it with his tongue.

“I am going to make you come,” Thor rumbled. “You’re going to come for me so pretty, like the little slut that you are. Now strip.” Loki shivered but he did it and stood there in front of Thor, eyes flashing green fire, daring him, what next?

Thor sat on the bed and pulled Loki naked onto his lap, back against his chest, and he held him there with one arm tight around his chest. He spit on his fingers and pushed two of them inside Loki’s ass, biting on his neck when he squirmed.

“You’re mine,” Thor said, starting to roughly jerk Loki with his other hand.

Loki was still at first, not cooperating, but Thor was inexorable and soon Loki’s breathing quickened and he began to pant and buck in earnest. Thor urged him on with growls and nips until Loki was bouncing on his lap, fucking up into Thor’s hand and down onto his fingers, his head thrown back, moaning helplessly.

“Mine,” Thor said, as Loki spilled all over his fist and come dripped down to the floor.

“Yours,” Loki whispered.


End file.
